People have used signatures for identification as well as authority for many years. A party can finalize a contract by signing the contract, sometimes in the presence of another party. Payment cards may require signatures to verify that the payment card holder can replicate the signature later, for security purposes. When the payment card holder receives a new card in the mail, the payment card holder signs the payment card. Once the payment card is signed, the signature cannot be erased, and the payment card cannot be re-signed. As a result, some signatures may appear to be skewed, too big, or too small for the given signature box area. For a conventional payment card, the payment card holders have no opportunity to preview a signature before it is printed on the card. Similarly, users' signatures on their drivers licenses tend to be printed with low quality and may experience anti-aliasing due to digital formats. These users do not have an option to sign with high fidelity printing on their drivers licenses. Presently, no systems automatically rescale and resize signatures before printing them for users on their cards, so quality and appearance of signatures is often undesirable.